


Meatball Sub

by theartem



Category: Episodes (TV), Friends, Green Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartem/pseuds/theartem





	

The day had been a long one. Stephen Mangan had been filming the new series of Episodes all day and he was starving, for more than one thing. All of a sudden, a brand new super car pulled up and out stepped Matt Le Blanc. He waled over to Stephen. Their eyes locked, they didn't need to say any words, but he did anyway. Matt whispered in Stephen’s ear ‘you ever had a meatball sub Stevie?’,’ ‘No but I would like one’ he replied. Matt whispered back ‘Good news, I’ve got one here for you, its red hot and cheesy’. He spun Stephen round and shoved his massive pork sandwich into his mouth, it was delicious, Stephen wanted more - as he pushed it deeper in, Matt said ‘How you doin?’


End file.
